Clark Atlanta University proposes to maintain the enhancements to the biomedical research infrastructure that it has established over thirteen years of RCMI funding. These enhancements include the establishment of a biomedical-oriented research center (Center for Cancer Research and Therapeutic Development) that focuses on understanding the cellular and molecular bases on the types of cancers that disproportionately affect African-American and other minority populations, the design of more effective drug therapies and drug delivery systems and the support of research-support facilities needed by Center drug therapies and drug delivery systems and the support of research-support facilities needed by Center scientists for performance of state-of-the-art experimentation. These facilities are the Molecular Biology Research Laboratory, the Cell Culture Research Laboratory, the Electron Microscopy Research Laboratory and the Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Center. Continued support of Center activities and research-support facilities for another funding cycle will help in the achievement of the following goals: (1) a minimum two-fold increase in the overall publication rate of center scientists; (2) the involvement (as presenters and/or organizers) of all center-affiliated scientists in a national or international conference on the molecular and cellular bases of cancer on cancer therapeutics and (3) the planning and implementation of an annual conference on cancer in minority populations by Clark Atlanta University. These goals will be accomplished by: (1) including only the most committed and productive scientists in this research area as members of the Center; (2) supporting their research endeavors through subproject grants that include funds for release time, technical support, supplied and travel; (3) providing a weekly forum via a journal club where all scientists can share ideas, receive constructive feedback on these ideas, and discuss possible collaborative efforts with their peers; (4) continuing to fund visits by research collaborators for each Center scientist; (5) continuing to fund speakers for the weekly Biomedical Research Seminar Series; and (6) further supporting the research endeavors of Center scientists by efficient administrative services that include management of requests such as purchasing, repair or service of equipment, arrangement of travel. Thus, continued support of the current Clark Atlanta University RCMI program will serve to assist the University in achieving one of its state goals, that of being a major player in a research area that affects it service population, African Americans.